


Love-Me Chains

by runicmagitek



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei fuses over what to buy her crush for Valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love-Me Chains

If the abundance of chocolates and flowers weren't a hint, the school girls gathering at the shrine to purchase love charms was. Valentine’s Day could vanish and not a tear would be shed on Rei’s behalf over the absence of such a silly holiday. The faces of the giddy girls, drunk on what they thought was love, had her sighing more than she needed.

Her grandfather always reminded Rei how young love was still as true to the heart as love at any age was. Then he laughed and spoke of how she would steal a young man’s heart, eventually, and it would all make sense to her.

But it didn’t. Not because she didn’t believe in love; she simply didn’t desire a man.

For who else could compete with her infectious laughter or the curve of her smile or the sparkle in her blue eyes or her carefree soul or her determined nature? Rei didn’t want a stupid boy; she wanted the pretty blonde who came to the senshi on behalf of Venus.

At first, she dismissed those budding feelings. Minako was an ally and friend. They had far greater matters to worry about than be thrown into a downward spiral of love. Even then, the reincarnation of love and beauty herself deserved nothing but the best. Minako shined like the star she was and there was Rei, quiet and intense as she meditated before the temple’s fires. Would such beauty ever be enticed by flames?

Despite her efforts to banish the thought, Minako continued to pop into the forefront of Rei’s mind. As she passed shopping venues, she peered into the windows at  the wares on display.

“Rei! What are you doing!” Usagi bounced over. “Oh, look at that!” She pointed at the set of necklaces in the case. “They’re gorgeous! I want one!” She pouted. “I hope Mamoru gets me something that pretty.”

Makoto laughed. “And here I thought you would have been happy with just chocolates.”

While they fussed over the finer details of such gifts, Rei turned to spot Minako by her side. She had not a damn thing to blame the sudden blush to her cheeks. Hopefully it went unnoticed.

“They really are lovely,” Minako stated with a smile, only to sigh. “I wish I had a valentine.”

Soon Usagi ushered them towards the new cafe she had been telling them about and away from the jewelry boutique. There, Rei lost herself to her thoughts over a cup of tea, staring out the window instead of Minako. She said she didn’t have a valentine. That much came as a shock; many adored Minako, whether she realized it or not. Plenty of boys would send her flowers and poems in hopes to win her affection.

Boys. Stupid boys who didn’t know how to treat a goddess like Minako.

But she always fawned over idols and plastered her bedroom walls with male celebrities. All fantasies that Rei could never be. She berated herself with the thought that what she felt for Minako was as ridiculous and delusional as worshiping posters of pop sensations.

And still Rei returned to the jewelry shop once she parted way with her friends and bought the golden heart locket Minako had been eying in particular. She brought it back to the temple in a pristine gift bag, lined with white and gold ribbons. The following day, one of Minako’s classmates visited the shrine and gladly took a free amulet in exchange for placing the mystery bag on the blonde’s desk.

Though when Valentine’s day came, Rei’s grandfather greeted her at breakfast with a perplexed face. “This was left on the steps this morning.”

The box was wrapped in colorful paper, the illustrations deemed too cute to rip off. With careful removal, Rei revealed a jewelry box with a simple bracelet inside. Two charms dangled from the platinum loop: a red star and a gold heart.

“Someone’s got an admirer!” Her grandfather nudged her before leaving Rei to her meal.

Rei never received so many compliments before on that day at school. Everyone stared in awe over the bracelet she wore. The girls asked if she had a boyfriend and many other dumb questions she didn’t care to answer. All that raced through her mind was how Minako reacted to the gift bag sitting on her desk.

Like always, she met with the other girls after school. Usagi gushed about the chocolates she received and Ami began a new topic - homework related, no doubt - but all of it was lost to Rei. She stared at Minako and the necklace she wore around her neck. The one Rei gave to her. The one Minako was now fiddling with while smiling.

“Rei! Your bracelet!” Makoto lifted her wrist to inspect it. “This is lovely! Who gave it to you?”

Rei blushed. “...I don’t know.”

“Seriously? You and Minako both got mystery gifts. Wonder who the charming boys are that have the hots for you two!”

But Rei didn’t want it to be from a boy.

As they all carried out whatever silly conversation was taking place, Rei caught Minako’s eye. Her finger still twirled around the necklace as her steps slowed. The two girls trailed behind the group, though the others took little notice or care.

“It’s lovely,” Rei commented upon the necklace, unsure of what else to speak of that wouldn’t make her out to be an idiot.

Then Minako nodded. “Thank you.”

But she said it in a way that wasn’t thankful for a compliment, but instead thankful for a token of admiration. Rei’s heart skipped a beat.

“Yours is lovely, too.” Minako reached out to touch the bracelet, instead skimming fingertips along Rei’s bare wrist.

And in turn she mirrored Minako’s smile. “Thank you.”


End file.
